Joining a scheduled telephone, videoconferencing or in-person meeting on time can be challenging. Currently, meeting participants typically rely on client applications that include calendar functionality to remind them that a meeting is about to start. However, there are circumstances in which a given client application operating on a meeting participant's computing device may not have retrieved the latest calendar changes in time to notify the participant of any updates to the meeting. As another example, a participant may temporarily be away from a computing device that operates the relevant application.
A distributed system may provide remote clients with access to various services that are implemented largely within the distributed system and that are accessible via a network (which may be considered cloud-based services). The types of devices that can access cloud-based services continue to expand and diversify, including desktop computing devices, mobile devices such as smartphones and tablets, voice-capturing devices, home automation devices, and various other types of network-capable devices that are part of the “Internet of Things” (IoT). By accessing cloud-based services, a diverse universe of devices may access additional functionality or computing power not available locally on the devices.